titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Maker (Stories)
A blurb from LM goes here Canon Stories (These are in chronological order.) Black and White: The very first story, the one that started the Legendverse. Behold the coming of the metahuman Savior...and behold the beginning of their greatest challenges, triumphs, and tragedies. For while youth is fleeting, heroism is forever. (COMPLETE) Wings of the Eagles: A series of stories taking place after Black and White. Within, classic DC villains make their first appearance, like the vigilante known as Anarky. Other Legendverse villains also make reappearances, like Murdercrow and Aberration. Wings of the Eagles spans over multiple stories, including BobCat's The Epic of Gauntlet. (INCOMPLETE) Time and Time Again: Taking place during Wings, Slade has created a Chronoton Destablizer, which will allow him to travel to different timelines. However, due to Savior's interference, both he AND the Titans are subject to this 'time travel' of sorts. Different realities, different worlds...where different things happened...sometimes horrible things... (COMPLETE) White and Black: Taking place during Wings, a racist organization known as the Anglo-Saxon Patrol comes to Jump City, seeking to spread their message. It's an examination of a mentality that was thought to have died out...and an examination of how evil we humans really can be... (COMPLETE) Non-Canon Stories Webmaster's Note: These stories will make more sense if you read them after the canon stories, and in the order given, since it's quasi-chronological order. You don't HAVE to, but some references within them will make a lot more sense (usually the holiday specials). I'll leave a note after the intro of what is recommended you read first.) Boogeymen: Halloween. Through a stroke of bad luck, powerful chaos magic brings the horrors of horror films to life. Can the Titans fight back against the likes of Chucky, Ghostface, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Voorhees, among others? (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of The Epic of Gauntlet.) Terra Firma: Nothing is given to man on earth. Struggle is built into the nature of life, and conflict is possible. The hero is the man who lets no obstacle prevent him from pursuing the values he has chosen. Will you die, Terra? Or live by this example? (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of The Epic of Gauntlet, though it takes place after Wings of the Eagles.) The Cutting Edge: After the events of Jedi-And's Flashing Lights and Sounds, the Titans Savior, Scalpel, Terra, and Beast Boy journey to Light City, where a Speed Force-user called Cauterize is cleaning the streets with the blood of the corrupt. Can the Titans stop someone who can literally go faster than the speed of light? (COMPLETE) (Duh.) God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen: In what is perhaps Legend Maker's longest oneshot ever, we see the Titans celebrate Christmas in their own way...can they all get their gifts in time? Will Sophie's family accept Scalpel? And can Noel beat the mob bosses at their own game? (COMPLETE) (Co-written with Jedi-And) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Danny's Inferno: Danny Phantom didn't mean to let Sizzle's ghost out into the world. Unfortunately, he has become the target of her zealous anti-male rage...and even when some of the Titans arrive, can it be enough to stop the pyrokinetic? This story is also notorious for having the longest fight scenes in the history of ever. (COMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Wings of the Eagles, though it takes place after Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Tales and Randomness: Really nothing to explain here that the title doesn't. Heck, the first chapter features an invisible naked Gauntlet, and the next one features the Villain Cafe! Need I say more? (TECHNICALLY HAS NO END) (Read at least to what's available of The Epic of Gauntlet for Sights Unseen, up to Flashing Lights and Sounds for Villain Cafe, or finish Black and White for Too Black.) Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland: Teenage Wasteland: Another year, another All Hallow's Eve. The terror that struck Titans Tower now strikes the HIVE...and unlike last time, blood will be shed...and casualties will be taken... (COMPLETE) (Co-written with BobCat and Jedi-And.) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds, Boogeymen, and Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness).) Adeste Fideles: Another year, another Christmas fic. This one seems less plot-oriented than the previous one, if only because it seems Legend Maker wanted an excuse to throw as much random crap in here as she could. Most folks blame BobCat. I mean, to fight a Santa played by Bill Goldberg, she brings out JACK SKELLINGTON. I mean, COME ON! (COMPLETE) (co-written with BobCat, Jedi-And, and Prisionero) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds and God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.) Sins of Youth: A crossover with The Incredibles. The Parr family and a villain somehow end up in the world of the Titans. Will they be able to get back home? Not if the Jackal - who is now the new leader of the HIVE - has anything to say about it... (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Boogeymen III: House of 1000 Cliches: The villains have faced the Teen Titans many times. They know the concept of battling a crowd. But they've never faced anything like this. It's the Night of 100 Slashers! Oh yes. There will be blood. (INCOMPLETE) (Co-written with BobCat and Jedi-And.) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds, Boogeymen, Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness), and Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland) A Teen Titans Movie: We All Fall Down: Taking place after the end of season 5, the Titans want a little vacation after travelling all over the world to stop the Brotherhood of Evil. However, even though they leave the Tower - and the newer Titans - under the watchful eye of Nightwing, they still won't get any rest...because someone's out to get them. (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Boogeymen IV: Dolorum Ipsum Quia: He who would make a game of life must learn that life is not a game. Suffering? You haven't seen anything yet... (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds , Boogeymen, Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness), Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland, and Boogeymen III: House of 1000 Cliches.) Here Comes Tomorrow: Taking place far in the future, the Titans have grown up. Raven and Savior's child, Kyra Collins, is disgusted with society. She does not want to create a new generation of Titans. But what happens when she meets fellow metahumans Beaker, Donar, Razzle Dazzle, and Brick Wall? Why, they form the superhero group called UPYOURS! (INCOMPLETE) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Crisis Point: It is the world of Infinite Crisis. Everything is falling apart at the seams, and the Titans have to step up their game if they're to come through. Can they survive a crisis that grips the entire world...and the universe itself? This story is currently a runner-up for longest fight scenes in the history of ever. (INCOMPLETE) (Read everything. That's right, everything. This is last because you should read Here Comes Tomorrow too, even though it technically happens before it. Sad, huh?)